The Next Generation
by Cabouse-1
Summary: what if ezra left? what if he had finally had enough? it's some twenty years later and tere children find themselves at the same college. can they reunite the magnificent seven?
1. Default Chapter

The cool air of the morning was wisping through Ezra's hair as he stood on the boardwalk. With his hat in hand he looked down at his hands with some apprehension of the action he was about to take. Looking up he took in the town one last time, his stare etching the picture into his minds eye. He never wanted to forget this place it was first place he had called home in a long while. But he knew in the back of his mind it was to good to be true. A week ago rumors of Ezra swindling a poor farmer out of everything he owned had circulated around town. Just walking down the street had become a chore; he continuously receive stares of scorn and quiet whispering. There was no truth behind them but still the rumors only rekindled old scrutiny of his character, but what hurt the most was his so called friends reaction to the situation. Chris had taken to walking out of any room he might occupy while the others merely gave him dirty looks and avoided him as well. They didn't trust him and that hurt because he let them in. He let them see who he really was and yet the still believed him to be this heartless gambler. _Was he? Was that what they had seen? Of course not _he thought _I know who I am if they can't see then it's time to move on, Start over_. He knew that staying would only make him hate them and he wasn't ready to do that. Placing his hat firmly on his head he climbed up on Chaucer in one fluid movement took one last look and spurred the horse into a gallop strait out of town.

From his wagon vin looked the gambler and saw the raw emotion that played across his features. As he watched the retreating figure of his friend he shook his head in disappointment the let out a low whisper. _"what have we done."_


	2. Christian Larabee Standish!

**Recap:** In the fist chapter Ezra left now twenty three years later we meet his oldest son enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TWENTY THREE YEARS LATER...

Cross stood in the dorm he would be stuck in for the next year. He didn't understand why he couldn't stay with his family but his father insisted he get the entire college experience or something like that. Truth was he had developed this handy skill of selective hearing, what ever sounded like parental advice was automatically tuned out. His dad said something bout getting out there and making new friends; he had friends why did he need more. So he didn't have hoards or friends like Cass, he wasn't born to be a social butterfly. That didn't mean that he needed to be all but kicked out of the house strait into independence. With a huff he looked around trying to decide which bed to fall on and claim as his own. Not wanting to wonder to far he just collapsed on nearest bed to the door. Just as he closed his eyes the door was thrown open by two oversized jock wannabe.

"_Go long Jake." _the pigskin ball was thrown clear over Cross's head and was deposited in the waiting arms the other neanderthal. "_Sweet pass Matt."_ looking toward the ceiling he thought, _why? Why? Do you hate me this much. _With a roll of his eyes he added, _this is going to be a long year._

He Decided that know would be a better time to introduce himself rather than later when he was bound to be in a bad mood. The sudden movement brought a smile to there faces as they closed in on Cross. One came up behind him and rapped him in an inescapable bear hug, while the other messed up his hair. Cross was taken by complete surprise, but soon realized this must be the some kind of weird welcome wagon ritual. he couldn't help but chuckle at how excited these two were to have a newbie around.

"_Look Jake our new roommate." _letting go, Jacob Tanner turned the kid around and looked him up and down as if he were sizing him up "_he's kind of small and gangly looking."_ A big smile spread across his face. _"Just playing with you, it's great getting new blood round here. Matt don't you agree?"_

"_I just hope he doesn't snore like the last kid we had in here, he left rather abruptly after the shaving incident" _Matthew Dune had a smirk that reached the corner of his left eye.

"_Shaving incident? Do I even want to know?"_

"_No." _the new voice brought all the eyes in the room to the figure standing in the doorway. There stood a tall young man his books in hand and his glasses on the tip of his nose.

"_Leave the poor kid alone guys your probably freaking him out."_

"_Awe come on Nate we was just having a bit of fun with em."_

"_Tell me you guys introduced yourselves before you mauled the guy" _the sight before him was absolutely comical. It took every once of self control to keep the trade mark Standish smirk under wraps. There stood the two biggest guys he had ever had the pleasure of meeting, staring at there shoes whistling and trying to avoid eye contact with this Nate kid. He didn't really look all that menacing. Sure He had a good 2 ft. on them but the lanky African American seemed harmless, a little anal and organized but harmless. Looking back to the two cornered boys Cross decided to through them a much needed life raft

"_In all the excitement I guess I forgot to spill the name."_he extended his hand towards Nate _"Christian Standish , most call me Cross." _Nate just stared at the hand and brought his eyes up to meet Cross's. now it was Cross's turn to worry. Was Nate just gonna leave him hanging? Did he go over some line, break some unwritten rule? Then suddenly all the tension left him with a sigh of relief at the widening grin that crossed Nate's face. Taking his hand in brotherhood he stated

"_My names Nathaniel Jackson, and you passed the test." _

"_The test?, what test?"_

"_Well we've got to weed out the sniveling little know it all's somehow." _Matt said very seriously

"_So I passed huh?" _Cross fell on his bed smirking _"well since I passed how about we celebrate, it just so happens I'm close friends with the cook at the hotel restaurant." _Nate helped him up and replied

"_See I knew there was a reason I like you." _

_Dad wanted me to make friends. So far it was three for three. Boy was he gonna flip when I tell him who I found to be his three new waiters. Everyone needed a little extra money. All they need was a little incentive, maybe he could bring them by the goods store first, soften them up. Matt and Jake would be a handful, he almost pitied his father, almost. And they said it had skipped a generation. _Pulling on his coat they headed out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors Note**: so how did you like it? This is my first fan fiction and I'm a little nervous. I like to here from you, please feel free to dish out any corrections, ideas, or criticisms. I'm all for suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.


	3. Cassandra Amelia Standish

_I know that I kinda neglected this story for a long time, but I'm back in. I was a bit stuck, I have the middle and end all set but that really important connecter piece is really hard to come by. Again I am really sorry. And I'll try and keep up._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra Marie Standish was waiting on her freshman "buddy" and was getting aggravated.

the school had come up with this sophomore buddy program to help the incoming freshmen

settle in to the college life. if this girl didn't hurry she would just have to figure it

out on her own. Cass had to be at the hotel in thirty minutes to relieve her dad

so he could pick up the twins and her Emily at school. Staring at her watch again she let

out an sigh of frustration, it was at that moment that Shara Larabee walked in along with

her friends. 'put on your happy face,' she thought to her self, 'wouldn't want them to

think your a grouch just yet.'

"oh good your here" she said a little hurrily "I'm Cassandra Standish your sophomore buddy my friends call me Cass" she stuck out her hand and shock the girls hand rather quickly.

" I'm so sorry that I have to do this on your first day but my father needs me down at the

hotel so I can't stay long."

Sarah had no clue how to react to such a greeting. the girl in front of her had caught her

completely off guard, she hadn't even been given the chance to introduce herself. she wasn't

offended just a little shocked so she said the first thing that came to her mind "um... ok"

Cass was walking back wards toward the door " hey if you want me to give you the rundown of BYU I'll be at the hotel I go on break, well when ever I want, depends on crowd" as she hit the door frame she turned to leave but then poked her head back in " oh and bring your

friends if we're going to be roomie's we might as well all get to know each other." when her head disappeared the girls as looked at each other after what seemed like a few

minutes of silence they all broke out into giggles. Julia Wilmington was the first to comment.

"if that's our link to college life I think this year might be promising. you know what they say perky upbeat people always have access to the cutest boys"

_I really like reviews in fact if you have any ideas of were the story should go fell free to share._


	4. Family Business

The hotel was filled with laughter and conversations merging together glasses clinked and Cass soaked it all in. The dinning hall was filled to it's capacity and there were many patrons waiting in the lobby for a table to open up. Scanning the crowd she spotted her father on the farthest side of the room; he was serving table ten there complimentary drinks. Normally her was fully staffed but with his two oldest in college and the twins not yet 15 he was on his own for the morning rush which was a headache all in it's own. She smiled as she watched her father rush into the kitchen, she followed close behind. Jauqc the hotel chef was as usual complaining about the lack of garnish for his master pieces, this argument was as old as time but Ezra enjoyed the banter that's why he always enjoyed ordering less on occasion, that and it was a waste of money for decoration. Any other employer would have let him go early on but her father was sympathetic to his situation . He was trying to bring his family over from France and that ti him was reason enough to endure his endless mumbling. Plus he had been with the hotel for so long he was ingrained into the Standish's life it just wouldn't be the same without him.

"Dad." she said but he was off in his little world "Dad!" she said a little louder adding a poke so he would snap out of it. He turned around quickly 4 plates balanced in his arms.

"Thank goodness! It's about time!" He unloaded all the plates into his daughters arm in one fluid movement. Untying his apron he spun his daughter tying it around her waist. "Table Seven" he said as he pushed her out the door. "Jauqc, your in charge I'll be back in and hour."

"Yeah right. You will leave me all alone with your ingrate children." Ezra just chuckled and headed off to pick up his children from school.

"Wow that store is much bigger than Mrs Potters back home." Jake said in awe

"Yeah and more expensive." Matt huffed. Nathaniel just smiled knowingly. He caught on to Cross's angle back at the Dry Goods Store. But luckily for the new kid, he had been looking for a job anyway. so he just went along with it getting a kick out of how gullible his friends really were.

"Well this is the hotel the only one in a forty mile radius. My dad bought this the night he married my mother. She always wanted to own her own hotel." Matt was looking around taking it all in. The chairs where padded with plush red fabric and the furniture was all made of a strong, beautiful mahogany. The glass chandeliers hung in the middle of the lobby with a gentile elegance. Nathaniel couldn't help but think ' wow this guy is probably one of those rich elitists his father had warned him about'.

They had just walked into the dinning area when Cass hurried over with an aggravated look on her face.

"Where have you been?" she yelled at her younger brother "I've been stuck here during the afternoon rush alone and you were probably off gallivanting around with that Suzie Baker weren't you" as if fight a loosing battle she sighed out audibly and continued. "oh well, doesn't matter, grab an apron and tend to table three. They've been waiting for service for an hour."

"No way! First of all I am so over Suzie Baker. Second, I'm off today, classes began, or have you forgotten?" he said rather smartly adding the famous Standish grin. Which earned him a much deserved glare.

"Cheeky aren't you." that's when she noticed the three young men surrounding her. Looking them up and down a familiar smirk spread over her features. "What's with the entourage?"

"New roommates."

"They'll do just fine." she said nodding in approval. "Get some aprons in the kitchens. I need help, and you're it." Jake was the first to speak up.

"Excuse me? What?"

"You heard me." she started to push the boys along till they reached the kitchens swinging doors. With one last shove she said, "Aprons! Now!" Cross stood there waiting for it. That was when he head Jauqc "More Damn Kids!" he gave a little chuckle and headed towards the school wouldn't want to miss Advanced Trig.


End file.
